doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/Choice of Death- Part 1
The third part of my Doctor who fan series! 'Choice of death- part 1 ' See the previous story here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Return_of_the_daleks-_part_2:_Psycho_and_the_daleks 'Story' "5,4,3,2,1" the tardis called out as Charlie hit the console "self destruct sequence cancelled" the interace said. The Dctor looked over to Charlie "what did you do?" He asked as Charlie shrugged her shoulders "I got swung into the console" Charlie said as she felt her arms "you alright?" The Doctor asked as he finally got to the tardis console "what is wrong with her?" The Doctor asked putting his hand along the tardis "she?" Charlie asked "yes she" the Doctor pressed a lever on his tardis "paradox" he said "she said paradox." The Doctor pondered as he looked on his screen "oh no"he said as the tardis suddenly started spinning and throwing the Doctor and Charlie. They tried to hold on but got taken in as the Doctor saw a black hole "DOCTOR HELP!" Charlie yelled as she let go and gone into the black hole. The Doctor watched as Charlie got taken in as he let go "I'm coming" he shouted following Charlie into the black hole. The Doctor watched as he saw himself fall as he hit the ground. It was green fields all around "why didn't it kill us?" A voice from next to the Doctor asked as he looked around "I don't know" the Doctor said following the thing that was falling from the sky. "Okay we have to run" the Doctor said "wait I recognise this place" Charlie said being pulled away. "Paradox" the Doctor said as he pulled Charlie in front of him "okay you go into that building I just have to check my thoery" the Doctor gone away from Charlie leaving her breathless. He then ran back "you cannot go out of that building I do not want to be carrying your dieing body" the Doctor then ran away from her again as Charlie gone into the building he told her to go to. She then looked through the window and saw a tardis materialise but a lighter tardis. She then saw something hit the ground "oh my god" Charlie said "it can't be." She then saw the 11th doctor come out of the tardis as she saw her past self run to the object "where we first met" she said. She then saw a shadow from behind as it came nearer. Charlie kept her eyes on it. The weeping angels. She started to walk away keeping her eyes on the angel as she blinked. Charlie then screamed as the angel was only metres away as Charlie looked behind her and then in front of her again. The angel was right in her face as Charlie moved away as she saw another shadow behind her. Another weeping angel as she looked from one to another. They came nearer eventually both looking right at her. Charlie blinked again as one weeping angel touched her and she disappeared. The angels were now quantam locked as they kept on looking at eachover forever looking never moving. The Doctor looked up as he couldn't see any black holes from above as he saw something hit the ground. He could see Charlie watching the object as the doctor saw the old tardis materialising as the 12th doctor ran. He got his sonic screwdriver out and waved it into the air as he continued to run. He turned around the corner as he checked the air "time energy" he said as he continued waving his sonic until it turned the corner. His sonic then stopped at the house he saw Charlie had been in. The Doctor ran towards the house making sure his past self did not see him. "Hey Doctor" Charlie said as the Doctor looked behind him. He saw his 11th self as he ran to the building. The Doctor heard his past self say "I promise you will not die today" to a past Charlie. The Doctor gone straight into the building as he heard knocking. He gone into the first room as he got his sonic out. It stopped as it gone around "bingo" the Doctor said. He stopped as he flicked his sonic up "time energy emitted by a person" he said as he looked around. "And a species called the weeping angels" the Doctor heard knocking as he looked around himself. He saw two weeping angels not far away from him quantam locked as he saw one with their finger out. The Doctor had seen this work with Amy and Rory so he touched the weeping angel and disappeared. He saw Juddoon "jo mo ho bo do mo" they said "English, Earth" the Doctor said as they scanned him "time lord" a Juddoon said being joined by several more. "A breach of security will be sentenced to death" the Juddoon said as the other Juddoons joined him. "By the laws of the space order you have to do trial before punishment" the Doctor said as he remembered a man getting killed by the Juddoon when he was in a hospital on the moon. "I know someone who you killed without this law" the Doctor said "and I will tell the order." The Doctor knew that the Juddoon could just kill him but he saw many witnesses "grab him he will be put on trial" Juddoon grabbed him with many onlookers. "Have you seen someone called Charlie?" The Doctor asked "I will check later" the Juddoon said "no you will check now before you put me to death" the Doctor was getting angry. "We will check later and if you fight back again then we will kill you" the Juddoon said. The Doctor knew that this race was harsh and made up rules. The Doctor was getting pushed as he was going to the trial room. "What is the jury's verdict?" The judge asked but the Doctor was too far away to see the judge. "The jury have all agreed that she is guilty for disrupting the library by dropping a large book, so we sentence her to death" the person of the jury sat back down. "Okay put her in the watch chair" the Doctor saw a women crying as she was made to watch the next trial and then be killed. The Doctor was walking up to the stands as he got a better look at the judge and he was shocked. "Doctor" the man said as he pointed to the Doctor "we will trial him now" the judge said as the Doctor remained shocked "Psycho." Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor